


we're helping rebuilding and we're growing

by rileyhart



Series: I Love You. So Much. [14]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, amy being proud of jake!!, amy calming jake, amy loving jake, domestic fluff!!, set during and after kickz (5x03)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: set during kickz (5x03); amy helping jake through the case and his anxieties surrounding it





	we're helping rebuilding and we're growing

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a super short thing i wrote after that episode all bc of that bed scene (basically this is what i did instead of studying for my maths test tomorrow), anyways i hope yall enjoy!!

Amy, asleep in bed, wakes to the sound of her boyfriend tripping over as he haphazardly tries to put on pants in the darkness of almost 4AM.

“Jake,” she murmurs, sitting up and brushing her eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Shit, babe, sorry,” he mutters hurriedly, standing up, “I was trying not to wake you up,”

“Jake, it’s—” she pauses to look at the clock on her bedside table “—3:48 in the morning, why are you putting on pants?"

“He’s innocent, okay, Amy, he’s innocent and I arrested him,” Jake says, his words tripping over each other, “and I cant just let him… I can’t let an innocent man go to jail, okay, Ames… I need to— I gotta go find who it was. I gotta let him go, and I gotta—“

“Jake, babe,” Amy murmurs, getting up on her knees and hobbling over to the edge of the bed, “shhh,” she reaches out and holds his face in her hands and he quiets immediately, the panic stripping away to a much more fearful, vulnerable expression.

“It’s gonna be okay, Jake, you’ll fix it,” she whispers, and he nods, and even in the half darkness she can see the tears in his eyes.

“He’s innocent, Ames, he said—“ he breathes in deeply, his voice cracking “—he said his friend gave him the shoes, and I thought… I thought he was just saying that but…” he shakes his head, Amy’s hands falling away, “what if he was telling the truth?”

“Then you’ll find out in the morning, okay?” she murmurs, and he nods. “For now you just need to calm down and sleep,” she reaches out and tugs on his arm gently, and he smiles.

“I love you,” he says softly.

“I love you too,” she replies.

* * *

He’s out of bed as soon as the sun’s up; Amy’s not even sure if he went back to sleep. She lies in bed, listening to him get ready.

“Jake, Charles isn’t even gonna be awake when you get there,” she tells him sleepily.

“He’s got a kid, he’s used to getting woken up,” Jake replies as he packs all of his sneakers into a bag. “I’ll see you later,” he adds once he’s finished, giving her a quick.

“Good luck, babe, I’m proud of you,” 

“Thanks, Ames,” he says, smiling, before leaving just as her alarm goes off.

* * *

“I’m proud of you,” she murmurs that evening as they sit in their couch, their legs overlapping, and as she plays with the ends of Jake’s hair. “You did the right thing, Jake,” she leans closer and presses a kiss to his temple, “I’m so proud of you.” She rests her head on his shoulder, and he leans his head on her hers, relishing in this quiet moment that’s just for the two of them.


End file.
